haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Emiri Kimidori
You may be looking for Kimidori (dog), a character from The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya. Emiri Kimidori (喜緑江美里 Kimidori Emiri) is a humanoid interface and was sent to observe Haruhi Suzumiya along with Yuki Nagato and Ryoko Asakura. Kimidori appears to be a pacifist, having engaged in two aggressive confrontations with Kuyou Suou but in neither case did she do any fighting. Emiri Kimidori has green hair that is usually seen pinned up in the sides with two red clips that she uses to keep her bangs from her forehead, blue eyes and peach skin. Her usual facial expression consist of gentle, warm eyes and a soft smile. Role Emiri Kimidori first appears in "Mystérique Sign", when she came to the SOS Brigade's clubroom as the Brigade's first client. She claims that her boyfriend, the Computer Club President, has mysteriously disappeared. After the SOS Brigade investigates, the Brigade, bar Haruhi, finds that it is actually the result of a data lifeform. When Kyon questions the President, he finds that he does not have a girlfriend, and thus believes that Yuki had modified Emiri's mind to make her seek the Brigade. is missing to the SOS Brigade.]] This theory is proved false however in "Editor-In-Chief★Straight Ahead!", in which Itsuki Koizumi reveals to Kyon that Emiri is in fact a Data Humanoid Interface like Yuki. Because of Yuki triggering the events of The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, Emiri is implied to have been assigned as Yuki's chaperone, as she keeps Yuki from acting on open hostility when the Student Council President threatens to shut down the Literature Club. She took a job as the secretary of the Student Council President, modifying people's memories to make them think she was always a second-year student. Plot Emiri appears once more in The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya, and is revealed to have been a waitress at the café the Brigade had been meeting at for over a year, signifying that she had been watching over Haruhi. Having such a part-time job also has her break rules, as she is not allowed as a member of the Student Council to have a part-time job. She acts calmly towards Kuyou Suou, although Kyon can sense hostility. It is later revealed that since Yuki was sick during that incident, Emiri was serving as Yuki's observant backup. Nagato was able to transfer some of her autonomous judgment capabilities to Emiri. Emiri also appears in The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya, when she breaks up a fight between Ryoko Asakura and Kuyou, expertly taking charge of the situation. She had been given authority to terminate Asakura had she stepped out of line. However, Kimidori seems to be as indifferent to Yuki's condition as the Data Overmind, and is working truly to observe and not do anything else. Kyon considers her a "monster" along with Ryoko and Kuyou. Kimidori, in turn, asked him to forgive her. Combined Timeline She and the other two interfaces appear shortly after the worlds are recombined, although their actions are unknown. Afterward, Nagato informs Kyon that she has been removed from the post of communicating with Kuyou and that someone else was given the position. Kyon believes that position fell to Kimidori. Powers As Emiri Kimidori has not appeared often in the series and seems unwilling to enter combat, the extent of her powers are little known. *Memory manipulation: Kimidori appears to have the ability to manipulate the memories of those around her, allowing her to maintain her position as secretary to the Student Council President. *Superhuman reflexes: Kimidori was capable of catching a knife thrown by Ryoko Asakura. *Spatial control: Kimidori could repair damaged space under data jurisdiction. Music Despite only appearing once in the anime, she still got her ''Hare Hare Yukai'' song and a song called "fixed mind". Her Hare Hare Yukai is the slowest, and it is much like a lullaby. "Fixed mind" is similar. Both are found in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Character Song Vol. 7 Emiri Kimidori. Trivia *Kimidori means light green in Japanese, matching her hair and eye color. *She is believed to be a member of a peaceful faction of the Data Overmind, due to her refusal to directly rescue Kyon from Kuyou Suou. *Emiri Kimidori is not the balloon dog of the same name in The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya. She does later appear in the manga as an independent character. Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Interface